The Mentalist (2008 series)
The Mentalist (TV series; 2008 - 2015) Created by Bruno Heller Male Deaths: *Tom Adams (Ep. 2.04 Red Menace - Gordon Hodge) *John Ales (Ep. 2.19 Blood Money - Cale Sylvan/Mr. Black) *Joaquim de Almeida (Ep. 4.12 My Bloody Valentine) *Steven Bauer (Ep. 5.12 Little Red Corvette) *Xander Berkeley (Ep. 6.08 Red John) *Josh Braaten (Ep. 3.09 Red Moon - Deputy Todd Johnson) *Dylan Bruno (Ep. 3.15 Red Gold - Dean Puttock) *Jesse Burch (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand - Agent Mark Dyson) *Nick Chinlund (Ep. 2.10 Throwing Fire - Alex Jane) *Edward Conna (Ep. 2.03 Red Badge - William McTier) *Kevin Corrigan (Ep. 6.04 Red Listed) *Christopher Cousins (Ep. 5.18 Behind The Red Curtain) *Steven Culp (Ep. 1.01 Pilot - Morgan Tolliver) *Alex Daniels (Ep. 6.01 The Desert Rose) *Adam Dunnells (Ep. 3.08 Ball of Fire - Fred Kittel) *Chris Ellis (Ep. 3.09 Red Moon - Sheriff Mullery) *Gideon Emery (Ep. 3.18 The Red Mile - Owen Melling) *Dave Engfer (Ep. 2.21 18-5-4 - Noah Valiquette) *Gene Farber (Ep.1.16 Bloodshot - Dan Hollenbeck) *William Forsythe (Ep. 5.04 Blood Feud) *Jim Gleason (Ep. 2.01 Redemption - Neil) *Mark Hengst (Ep. 1.10 Red Brick and Ivy - Alex Nelson) *Kane Hodder (Ep. 4.24 The Crimson Hat) *Dominic Hoffman (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand - Agent Marlon Hicks) *Elliott James (Ep. 2.06 Black Gold and Red Blood - Kirby Hines) *Jan M. Janssen (Ep. 3.20 Redacted - Ted Fisher) *Antal Kalik (Ep. 3.04 Red Carpet Treatment - Henry Dahl) *Ravi Kapoor (Ep. 3.23 Strawberries and Cream Part 1 - Anthony Gupta) *David Kilde (Ep. 2.05 Red Scare - Alan Foster) *Dorian Kingi (Ep. 2.18 Aingavite Baa - Leonard Railton) *Terry Kinney (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand - Agent Sam Bosco) *Ryan Koncar (Ep. 3.05 The Red Ponies - Bill Sutton) *Stephen Macht (Ep. 5.19 Red Letter Day) *Andy Manning (Ep. 3.17 Bloodstream - Dr. Micah Newton) *Max Martini (Ep. 5.04 Blood Feud) *Christopher McFarland (Ep. 2.11 Rose-Colored Glasses - Selby Vickers) *John Mese (Ep. 3.14 Blood for Blood - Justin) *Andres Perez-Molina (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand - Agent Nick Martinez) *Michael Mosley (Ep. 1.22 Red John's Footsteps - Sheriff Ted Hardy/Dumar Tanner) *David Paymer (Ep. 4.07 Blinking Red Light) *Denney Pierce (Ep. 3.15 Red Gold - Rick Loomis) *Jack Plotnick (Ep. 6.01 The Desert Rose) *Marco Rodriguez (Ep. 2.22 Red Letter - Hector Brava) *Andrew Ryan (Ep. 3.16 Red Queen - Manuel Montero) *Mitch Ryan (Ep. 6.01 The Desert Rose) *Nestor Serrano (Ep. 3.07 Red Hot - Garth Drucker) *Michael Sidisin Jr. (Ep. 2.09 A Price Above Rubies - Doyle Murphy) *Michael B. Silver (Ep. 3.03 The Blood On His Hands - Julius Cole) *Stephen Snedden (Ep. 2.20 Red All Over - Xander Harrington) *Jesse Lee Soffer (Ep. 3.23 Strawberries and Cream Part 1 - Alan Dinkler) *Stephen Sowan (Ep. 2.23 Red Sky in the Morning - Dylan) *Todd Stashwick (Ep. 1.11 Red John's Friends - Jared Renfrew) *Eric Stonestreet (Ep. 1.02 Red Hair and Silver Tape - Malcolm Boatwright) *James C. Victor (Ep. 2.15 Red Herring - Jeffrey Barge) *Ian Vogt (Ep. 3.18 The Red Mile - Timothy Hartley) *Dan Watkins (Ep. 3.06 Pink Chanel Suit - Austin Marr) *Bradley Whitford (Ep. 3.24 Strawberries and Cream: Part 2) *Biff Wiff (Ep. 3.10 Jolly Red Elf - Benjamin Ripple/Santa Claus) *George Wyner (Ep. 3.18 The Red Mile - Dr. Steiner) *Daniel Zacapa (Ep. 2.02 The Scarlet Letter - Hired Gun) Female Deaths: *Rose Abdoo (Ep. 5.18 Behind The Red Curtain) *Jessica Alvarado (Ep. 3.22 Rhapsody in Red - Eleanor Ortega) *Maxine Bahns (Ep. 3.02 Cackle-Bladder Blood - Angela Ruskin Jane) *Simone Bargetze (Ep. 1.14 Crimson Casanova - Claire Wolcott) *April Billingsley (Ep. 5.17 Red White and Blue) *Kristine Blackport (Ep. 2.02 The Scarlet Letter - Kristin Marley) *Shauna Bloom (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand - Rebecca Anderson) *Andrea Bogart (Ep. 1.15 Scarlett Fever - Patience Broadbent) *Jillian Bowen (Ep. 1.02 Red Hair and Silver Tape - Melanie O'Keefe) *Toyia Brown (Ep. 3.12 Bloodhounds - Fernanda Talan) *Emmanuelle Chriqui (Ep. 5.16 There Will Be Blood) *Tyra Colar (Ep. 3.13 Red Alert - Amber Sutherland) *Rachel Montez Collins (Ep. 2.19 Blood Money - D.A. Kelly Flower) *Diana Cosma (Ep. 1.23 Red John's Footsteps - Emma Plasket) *Myndy Crist (Ep. 1.17 Carnelian, Inc. - Jessie Skelling) *Ashli Dowling (Ep. 3.12 Bloodhounds - Valerie Brestin) *Carrie Finklea (Ep. 2.23 Red Sky in the Morning - Ruth) *Amy Price-Francis (Ep. 2.16 Code Red - Dr. Alicia Seberg) *Christine Garver (Ep. 4.15 War Of The Roses) *Laura San Giacomo (Ep. 5.22 Red John's Rules) *Katie Gill (Ep. 1.03 Red Tide - Christine Tanner) *Bevin Hamilton (Ep. 1.08 The Thin Red Line - Patrice Madigan) *Olivia Hardt (Ep. 1.11 Red John's Friends - Undine Kopecki) *Elaine Hendrix (Ep. 2.15 Red Herring - Julia St. Germain) *Judith Hoag (Ep. 1.02 Red Hair and Silver Tape - Sandra Boatwright) *Michelle Lawrence (Ep. 1.05 Redwood - Kara Palmer) *Annie Little (Ep. 3.13 Red Alert - Ginger Crosswhite) *Eva Mah (Ep. 2.23 Red Sky in the Morning - Marley Sparrow) *Angela Martinez (Ep. 2.23 Red Sky in the Morning - Jackie, the TV Host) *Abigail Mavity (Ep. 2.10 Throwing Fire - Celia) *Patricia Melone (Ep. 3.03 The Blood on his Hands - Celia Jovanovich) *Rebecca Metz (Ep. 1.16 Bloodshot - Carol Gentry) *Jaime Murray (Ep. 1.17 Carnelian, Inc. - Nadia Sobell) *Jaimi Paige (Ep. 3.11 Bloodsport - Charlotte Mitchell) *Izabella G. Rayner (Ep. 2.11 Rose-Colored Glasses - Jana Vickers) *Alice Rietveld (Ep. 3.24 Strawberries and Cream Part 2 - Isla, the Assassin) *Laura Jean Salerno (Ep. 2.13 Redline - Liselle Douglas) *Jessy Schram (Ep. 3.08 Ball of Fire - Sherry Winger/Rachel Bowman) *Rebecca Staab (Ep. 2.01 Redemption - Monica Dunninger) *Nancy Stafford (Ep. 1.07 Seeing Red - Rosemary Tennant) *Mary Alexandra Stiefvater (Ep. 1.01 Pilot - Alison Randolph) *Laura Wineteer (Ep. 3.06 Pink Chanel Suit - Abby) *Deborah Ann Woll (Ep. 1.10 Red Brick and Ivy - Kerry Sheehan) Category:TV Series Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:2015 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:TV series by Warner Bros.